The Awakening of the Legendary Aogami
by Finalmente
Summary: Todos siempre hemos soñado con tener aventuras, descubrir misterios, y luchar contra poderosos adversarios. Misteriosamente, jóvenes han comenzado a desaparecer de sus ciudades. Su paradero es desconocido, pero en todos los lugares se ha encontrado un papel con esta frase escrita: ¡El One Piece te Espera!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola Nakamas! Cuanto tiempo llevó sin actualizar, pero fue simplemente por mala conexión...y un poco de pereza. Para compensarlos, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic que espero les guste. Y si no supieron de qué se trata por el comienzo, o por el título, lo habrán hecho por la descripción del fic.

Si, ¡comenzaremos a buscar el One Piece! Haré algo que quería experimentar hace mucho tiempo, y espero que salga bien. Por ahora, solo disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 _ **1- ¿Qué es esto?**_

- _Hoy hace un buen clima.._

Un joven de unos catorce años se encontraba sentado en el pórtico de su casa viendo el cielo, disfrutando del buen clima y de la suave brisa de la tarde. Sus cabellos castaños se mecían suavemente, y sus ojos del color de la madera observaban las nubes con una apacible diversión.

Hoy, domingo sagrado para descansar, no tenía mucho que hacer más que eso. Sus amigos se encontraban ocupados con las tareas que el ya había hecho y no podían encontrarse para jugar juntos. Sus padres estaban de vacaciones, así que tampoco podía salir con ellos como cuando era más joven.

Todavía no sacaban el nuevo capitulo del manga de One Piece, Naruto ya había terminado y no quería ver Boruto, no tenía internet para ver Dragon Ball Super, de Bleach ya había leído el último tomo del manga y Pokémon se había convertido en una parodia extraña de los Power Rangers. Así que, en resumen, todo lo que podía hacer era disfrutar del buen clima. Algo aburrido, si, pero para el era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Ahhh, que tranquilidad...nada podría arruinar esto -Soltó al aire acostándose en el suelo. Unas pequeñas aves cruzaron el cielo, alzándose con el viento primaveral.

 _ **¡Ding Dong!**_

- _Excepto eso_ -Pensó con sus cejas agitándose frenéticamente. Se levantó con pesadez absoluta, ¡¿Quién osaba molestar en un Domingo en la tarde?! Abrió la puerta con una absoluta pereza digna de un Otaku sin actualización. Pero no había nadie, solo una caja con letras japonesas tirada en el piso.- _Malditos niños bromistas._

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero decidió entrar la caja. Quien sabe, quizás tenga algo interesante adentro. Aparte, no quería desperdiciar una buena caja donde guardar los Mangas.

Dejó la caja en la mesa, mientras buscaba las dichosas tijeras.- _Dios maldiga a quien cerró esa caja con cinta adhesiva._ -Pensó de manera rencorosa mientras registraba los cajones.

Al final se hartó y la abrió con las manos. Tal vez la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes...

-¡Pero qué-

Pero la asquerosa caja estaba vacía, fuera de un Nokia más viejo que el mismo y que dudaba que funcionara. Quizás su ira sí estaba bien infundada.- ¿Esto de cuándo es? ¿Me preguntó si funciona?

Encendió el teléfono, el cual hizo una música tan vieja que casi se le cayeron los oídos. Hubo una pantalla negra, y salió un pequeño aviso.

- **Introducir nombre...**

¿Una contraseña quizás? Lo dudaba, pues esos teléfonos tan antiguos no tenían eso. Por curiosidad introdujo su nombre, el mensaje cambió, ahora era una pregunta.

- **¿Quieres una Aventura? Si/No...**

- _Ok, esto es raro._ -Revisó el teléfono, pero no parecía tener nada raro, como alguna modificación o algo. ¿Debería responder?- Bueno -Se encogió de hombros y respondió que si. De todas formas no tenía nada que hacer ese día. Una aventura sin dudas era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

- _ **¡YOU ARE IN THE CRUISE!**_

El teléfono comenzó a brillar y agitarse como loco, antes de que un nuevo mensaje apareciese en la pantalla.

- _ **Ve a**_ **[** _Cala Nayara, Madrid_ **]** _ **para comenzar la extracción. Tiempo estimado de llegada: 30 min.**_

- _¿Cala Nayara? Eso queda cerca, pero..._ -Vio por la ventana. Todavía hacia buen clima afuera. ¿Debería ir, sabiendo que podría ser una farsa?- Al diablo, estoy aburrido.

Hizo una mochila con cosas básicas, como comida, ropa y unos mangas. Salió de la casa, vio por la que posiblemente sería la ultima vez su pequeña casa...y montó en su bicicleta, dispuesto a descubrir qué habría en Cala Nayara.- ¡A la aventura!

El, que vivía unas cuantas cuadras de esa cala, no estaba muy preocupado por el tiempo. Sus pensamientos rondaban en ese teléfono y en esos mensajes- _¿Será una broma? ¿O quizá una trampa? Esto es muy extraño._

El viaje paso volando, y con cinco minutos de sobra llegó a la cala. Solo había arena, rocas...¡¿Qué?!

Atado en la orilla estaba una pequeña embarcación, extremadamente simple, con provisiones para unos días y una nota pegada al mástil.

Rápidamente se acercó y tomo la nota, que decía lo siguiente:

" _Saludos, Usuario, y enhorabuena. Este es tu pasaje hacia una gran aventura de la cual seras protagonista. Conocerás gente, descubrirás misterios, pelearas por tu vida y aprenderás más sobre ti mismo._

 _Si deseas embarcarte en esta aventura, solo montate en el barco, toca tres veces el mástil y deja que el viento te impulse. Una vez llegues a tu destino, conseguirás algunas respuestas._

 _Firma: A.O.K."_

Se quedó viendo por unos segundos la nota, debatiéndose entre si debía o no debía ir. Por un lado tenía a su familia y amigos, pero también tenía curiosidad. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué lugares visitaría? Ya se había resignado a la rareza de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.- _Si es un sueño o no, es mejor disfrutarlo. ¡Es muy interesante!_

Se sentó en el barco, y tocó tres veces el mástil. Con un suave bamboleo, la embarcación comenzó a moverse y a alejarse de la costa. Al ver su ciudad alejarse, no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima que limpió con prontitud. Hoy, 1 de marzo, se iba de su ciudad para embarcarse a una aventura desconocida.- _Creo que no volveré en mucho tiempo. Adiós, vieja ciudad y viejos amigos. Hola, aventura._

Poco a poco se fue alejando, una tenue niebla cubrió el mar y el barco oscureciendo todo. Sintió una pulsación en el brazo, y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

-...¿Eh?

Cuando recupero su visión, se encontraba tirado en el suelo de una cueva, oscura y húmeda. Sus cosas estaban con el, pero no había rastros del barco.- ¿Fue un sueño? -Pensó viendo a su alrededor, pero no parecía así. Soltó un largo bostezo mientras se levantaba un poco aturdido, ¿Cuánto había dormido? Vio una pequeña abertura de la cual seguía luz, y se dirigió a ella pensando que era la salida.

Tras acostumbrarse a la luz, pudo contemplar su entorno. Y todo lo que pudo decir es- Guau...

Estaba en una isla desierta y en ruinas, rodeado de montones de madera quemados hace mucho y rifles rotos tirados por doquier. Cosas blancas podían asomarse entre las rocas, posiblemente huesos, pensó con cierta tristeza. Se arrodillo, y soltó una pequeña oración para aquellos muertos que no conocía.

Caminó un poco, apartando trozos de madera, hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro donde se encontraba un curioso bloque de piedra azulada con runas. Le parecía familiar, pero no recordaba dónde lo había visto.

Se acercó a el, y se sorprendió de que entendiera las letras. El bloque, del cual desconocía la fecha, decía:

" _Bienvenido a Ohara, Usuario. Si no lo sabes, aunque es más probable que ya lo sepas, te encuentras en el mundo de One Piece, y este es un Poneglyph modificado para explicarte lo que necesitas saber._

 _Te encuentras en la destruida y borrada del mapa Isla de Ohara, donde solo hay cenizas y tú. La razón de tu llegada se encuentra en New World, pasando el Grand Line y Paradise, como la mayoría de las cosas en este mundo. Es tu decisión el si quieres o no saber la razón, puedes vivir una vida normal o convertirte en un fiero guerrero de los mares._

 _Si deseas embarcarte a la aventura, solo entra en la cueva y agarra la mochila que te dejamos dentro. El barco que te trajo aquí te espera en la costa, si lo deseas puedes usarlo para comenzar tu viaje._

 _Te encuentras situado en la Saga de Arlong, puedes unirte a los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja en Grand Line o en Loguetown. Dejamos eso a tu juicio"_

Al leer eso, sus reacciones pasaron de sorpresa, asombro, miedo y actualmente determinación combinada con emoción.

En resumen, parecía estar atrapado en un mundo de piratas y marines corruptos. La respuesta del cómo rayos llegó a este lugar se encontraba cruzando el Mar más peligroso del mundo en el lugar más peligroso del mundo. Sin dudas, una divertida tarde de verano. Pero antes tenía algo que hacer, y gritó a los cuatro vientos- ¡Si! ¡Por fin mis ruegos son escuchados! ¡Sufran, estúpidos trolls de internet, he alcanzado la fantasía Otaku!

Volvió a la cueva corriendo y buscó la mochila. La encontró en una de las paredes de la cueva, que resulto ser poco profunda. Dentro solo había más comida, un Eternal Pose para volver a esa isla, un mapa del West Blue, un libro de navegación, y...no, no podía ser...¿Una Akuma no Mi? Esos remolinos en una manzana blanca solo podían significar eso...pero ¿De qué tipo era? Y ¿Qué poderes le daría?

- _¿Debería comerla? Me gusta el mar y todo pero...me gustan más los poderes increíbles._ -Reunió todo el valor que pudo, y mordió la fruta. Al principio no hubo malas reacciones, de hecho el sabor le recordaba al de una manzana. Segundos después...

-¡Puaj! ¡Puaj! -Se encontraba escupiendo lo que había comido, con la lengua blanca y el rostro verde. ¡Eso sabía peor que la comida de su hermana! Y ella cocinaba un exquisito plato de desperdicios tóxicos, que conste. Al rato de calmó, pero aun sentía nauseas. Se quedó viendo sus manos confundido- _¿No debería sentirme diferente? Se supone que cuando uno come una Akuma no Mi, al instante sabe qué poderes tiene. Pero..._ -Abrió y cerró sus manos lentamente- _No me siento diferente..._

Se encogió de hombros y siguió revisando la bolsa. Dentro encontró un espejo de mano, y por curiosidad decidió verse en el...

-¡¿Nani?!

Pero el que veía en el espejo era muy diferente a su yo habitual. Sus facciones eran ligeramente redondeadas, con el pelo de un color azul oscuro encrespado que cubría toda su cabeza y parte de sus mejillas. Sus ojos ahora eran negros, y despedían una vibra extraña. Sus prendas eran simples: Una camiseta gris, unos pantalones negros, y unas botas marrones.

Suspiró un poco al ver su físico. Ahora aparentaba tener unos dieciséis, en ves de unos catorce como debería ser. Era extraño verse ahora, se sentía diferente...- _Por lo menos no soy un esqueleto sin músculos, pero tampoco tengo nada de qué presumir..._

Salió de la cueva, y se sentó sobre el Poneglyph a ver el cielo. Ese era su pasatiempo favorito, además de que lo ayudaba a pensar. ¿Qué debía hacer? El realmente no tenía ninguna razón para irse, o siquiera ir a Gran Line. No quería tesoros, ni aventuras...

- _Ummmm, no lo sé...Podría ser interesante._ -Se levantó y dio una leve ojeada a la isla. Habían unos pocos árboles creciendo en la isla, pero poco más. Ni siquiera animales había.- _El poder de la Buster Call es aterrador..._

Recorrió la isla, pero no encontró nada que le fuera de utilidad. Todo lo que había eran cenizas, trozos de armas rotas y huesos a los cuales les dio una sepultura adecuada. Recorrió la isla buscando todos los huesos que encontró y los enterró en una gran fosa que cavó con un el extremo de un rifle. Para saber donde estaba, dejó dos rifles enterrados formando una X. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por las fallecidas personas de Ohara.

Mientras trabajaba, pensó. "¿Soy el único que vino aquí?" Realmente no tenía idea. Era posible, pero no tenía forma de reconocer a un Usuario de una persona normal. Entonces recordó un objeto que encontró en su mochila: Era un pequeño circulo de piedra del tamaño de su palma con un cristal verde en el centro. Quizás para eso era esa cosa, pero no tenía idea alguna, bien podría ser una simple roca con una gema.

En la orilla encontró el mismo barco, pero realmente no sabía a donde ir. Simplemente se montó en ella, hizo la vela, y dejó que el viento lo llevara.

Mientras se alejaba de la isla, comenzó a hacer planes mientras veía la desolada Ohara.- _Necesito encontrar una forma de arreglar esta isla. Hacer que vuelva a su viejo esplendor. Lo que hizo la Marina aquí esta mal, y quiero arreglar sus errores. No me hace falta pero...simplemente quiero hacerlo._

Quizás sin quererlo había encontrado su razón para ir a Grand Line, o quizás no. Ahora quedaba en manos del destino el decidir qué le depararía. Mientras tanto, el se relajaría mientras veía las nubes pasar.- _Ahora soy un Pirata. Seré perseguido por la Marina, y tendré muchas aventuras._ -Sonrió enormemente y se estiró en la cubierta- _¡Y me gusta! ¡Yeah! Quiero ver este mundo, y hacer muchos Nakama. Quiero luchar contra la Marina, y viajar a Grand Line. Yo...quiero...ser más fuerte...Mucho, mucho más fuerte..._


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola Nakamas! Aquí llega la actualización de esta historia, y les doy unas grandísimas gracias y un abrazo psicológico a todos lo que apoyan esta historia, de veras, muchas gracias.

Como vieron, esta historia sigue un curso distinto al de los Mugiwara, pero en cierto punto pienso hacer que se encuentren. Ojo, serán bandas separadas, pero habrá mucha historia de por medio entre ambas. Por ahora, primero nuestro personaje debe hacerse de una banda decente para cruzar los mares.

Sin más que decir, ¡Let´s Go!

* * *

 _ **2- Durmiendo en medio del Mar...Y conociendo al primer amigo del Great Blue.**_

En la vasta inmensidad del mar azul, el West Blue para ser exactos, se podía ver un solitario barco navegar con calma. Uno pensaría que el capitán del barco estaría atento, viendo el mar con determinación, pero...

-Raaaaaaaa...umffff...Raaaaa

El joven que estaba a bordo simplemente dormía con una sorprendente tranquilidad, en parte gracias al suave vaivén del barco y el clima suave.

Hace unas cuantas horas, ese joven había despertado en un mundo extraño. Uno normalmente estaría aterrorizado o ,por lo menos, atento a todo. Pero, como su psicólogo le había dicho hace tiempo, el no era normal, y por eso todo lo que hacía era dormir con total despreocupación. Era simple: Las costumbres de uno son más fuertes que la razón.

Y fue por estar dormido que no noto que su barco ya se había acercado a una isla de tamaño considerable. Tenía suerte de que no fuera un barco, una mina, o inclusive una isla rocosa. Era una isla tropical con costas arenosas, para nada perjudicial para un barco en condiciones normales. Sin dudas, la suerte favorece a los flojos.

La barca tocó con suavidad tierra, empujando al joven al borde del barco, donde termino colgando y balbuceando.-Amammama, no...quiero más donas...no...me las quites...desgraciado...-Musitó en sueños, antes de despertar bruscamente y caer en la arena.- ¿Ehhh? ¿Que, que?

Al parecer, había llegado a una isla mientras dormía. Bostezó y, con un tronco y una soga, amarró el barco a la orilla. A lo lejos alcanzó a ver una pequeña aldea, lo que le hizo sonreír.- _Allí habrá comida, aunque no tengo mucho dinero_ _ **-**_ Pensó sopesando su pequeña bolsa de Berries, que encontró en su mochila. El realmente no tenía ganas de gastar su poco dinero, y no era tan malo (o fuerte) para robarle dinero a los aldeanos.

La Aldea Crecea, la cual era la única de la Isla Zenna según decía el cartel, era bastante grande y con un aura de alegría y paz bastante intensa. Tanto que el joven no pudo evitar soltar un "Sugoi" y sonreír animadamente.

Como aldea costera que era, tenía un puerto grande y bien equipado con multitud de barcos, casas de madera y piedra conformaban el pueblo junto a los caminos empedrados, un rio atravesaba el pueblo siendo cruzado por puentes, y terminaba en una gran fuente de piedra, justo en frente de una gran torre de piedra que parecía ser un campanario.

Su mayor atracción era el mercado, en el cual los mercaderes vendían una gran variedad de objetos y los niños corrían entre los tenderetes llenando el lugar con sus risas infantiles.

Al llegar, repaso en su mente la lista de qué debía hacer: 1- Buscar una posada. Eso no era muy fácil, ya que, muy posiblemente, las posadas fueran muy caras. 2- Buscar comida. Eso también era difícil, de nuevo por el dinero. Y 3- Encontrar una aventura. Eso _Sí_ podía hacerlo.

Comenzó a caminar por el mercado, viendo con ojo avizor cualquier oferta o oportunidad de ganar dinero. Quizás podría buscar fruta. Digo, era una isla tropical, fruta _Debería_ haber ¿No?

Al no poder encontrar ningún precio que pudiera pagar, y después de maldecir su pobreza, se alejó del pueblo es busca de fruta.

- _Espero y no hayan más Akuma no Mi. Esas basuras son asquerosas, ¡Y la mía salió defectuosa!_ -Pensó rencorosamente, buscando algo que pudiera comer. Ya su estomago comenzaba a sonar, y no tenía ganas de acabar con la poca comida que tenía.- A ver, ¿Dónde habrán unas buenas frutas?

Se puso a registrar el claro en busca de algo comestible, pero todo lo que encontró fueron asquerosas piedras y unas cuantas moras silvestres/posiblemente venenosas.

Dio un profundo suspiro y se sentó en la hierba, decidido a pensar de la mejor manera que sabía: Viendo al cielo. Se relajó, dejando que sus oídos se "Abrieran" a los sonidos de la naturaleza. El sonido de numerosas hojas frotándose unas con otras. El sonido de pequeños pájaros cantando alegremente. Debajo de ellos, ocasionalmente había zumbidos producidos por los insectos. El tenue murmuro que generaba un pequeño río lejano.

A ver. No tenía mucho dinero ni comida, las cosas más básicas y necesarias. No tenía una forma fiable de conseguirlas. Y a eso se le sumaba el como diablos había llegado a ese mundo.

- _Eso me recuerda a ese anime de espadas y juegos...Pero es muy poco probable._ -En primer lugar, ¿Por qué lo habrían escogido a el, de entre ocho mil millones de personas en el mundo? Y en segundo, ¿Siquiera era posible esa opción? Hasta donde sabía, la tecnología no había llegado tan lejos. Tal vez fuese factible en el 2023, pero no en el 2018.

Estuvo un buen rato sentado allí pensando en esas preguntas, pero no consiguió ninguna respuesta que le pareciera aceptable. Abrió los ojos, viendo que ya era mediodía.- _Mejor me levanto y continuo buscando_ -Carraspeó un poco y se levantó- _Pero primero, quiero satisfacer mi garganta seca._ -Giro su cuerpo alrededor del centro del suelo cubierto de pasto en el que estaba parado. La dirección donde un leve sonido de flujo venía, juzgando por la posición del sol, debería ser probablemente el este. - _Gracias por las aburridas clases de Exploración, Mama. Por_ _ **Fin**_ _sirven para algo..._

Se sacudió de encima el hambre y avanzo con el pie derecho, en solo diez pasos el final del suelo cubierto por pasto. Comenzó a recorrer un pequeño sendero que pasaba a través de los dos árboles viejos que parecían postes naturales, y se adentró en el tenebroso bosque que comenzaba.

El suelo del bosque estaba cubierto en musgo grueso que parecía terciopelo, el espacio se sentía sospechosamente extraño. Las hojas de los árboles gigantes obstruían casi toda la luz del sol, solo eran estrechos rayos de luz dorados que se las arreglaban para llegar al suelo. Las mariposas danzantes que estaban sobre el pasto fueron reemplazadas con insectos extraños que parecían libélulas o polillas, ellos planeaban silenciosamente en el aire.- _Sin dudas esto no puede ser normal. En una isla tropical no debería haber un bosque tan...de esta forma...Otro indicio de qué no estoy en mi mundo..._

Caminó por quince largos y aburridos minutos mientras rezaba para que no saliera un animal grande hostil o un monstruo. Se sintió muy aliviado cuando la marea de ramas del bosque pareció amainar, dejando ver la luz en el camino.

Mientras el sonido del agua se hacía claro, estaba seguro que más adelante habría un río. Aceleró el paso con una sonrisa exhausta. Su único pensamiento era degustar ese líquido vital que tanto necesitaba: Agua pura y fresca.

Al salir del bosque, llegó a una zona de pasto separada a tres metros de la espesura arbórea. Frente a el estaba la superficie del agua, en la cual la luz plateada del sol rebotaba y entraba en sus ojos.

-¡Agua!

Prácticamente se arrojó a la orilla de ese río, desesperado por la sed. Pero antes quedó asombrado por la hermosura de ese río.- Uo...

Hermoso quizás no podría ser suficiente. El río no era amplio, mientras se arrastraba lentamente, podía ver la maravillosa transparencia de la corriente de agua. Como una gota de pintura azul colgando en una falta de color, podía ver claramente arena blanca en cauca a través del extremadamente claro río de montaña.

Bebió sin ningún remordimiento, ya que poco le importaba de dónde venía esa agua o el hecho de que si caía en ella moriría de una forma horrible y bastante ridícula. Con un sonido agudo, como si estuviera cortando agua fría, su mano derecha derramó el líquido en su boca .- ¡Ahh, que dulce! -No podía sentir ninguna impureza, el sabor ligero dulce y fresco del agua le hizo no querer comprar nunca más esa agua mineral embotellada. Después de usar ambas manos para sumergirlas en el agua rápidamente, finalmente puso su boca en la superficie del agua. También aprovecho para llenar su cantimplora, de esa forma no tendría que pagar por agua de segunda calidad.

- _Ahora..._ -Miro a la izquierda y a la derecha. El flujo del rio dibujaba una leve curva de norte a sur. El final de ambos lados eran tragados por los árboles. Si embargo, por la claridad, lo fría y su anchura, la fuente del rio no debe estar demasiado lejos.

Se sintió tentado a cruzar el rio para ver de dónde venía, pero sabía que eso solo lo llevaría a la muerte.- _Sería más fácil si tuviera un bote..._ -Pensó mientras empezaba a caminar rio abajo...en ese momento,

 _ **thunk...thunk...**_

La brisa que cambiaba de dirección traía un extraño sonido

Algo duro, puede que un árbol o algo parecido fuera golpeado, ese tipo de sonido. No era solo uno. Escuchaba el regular ritmo de los golpes que aproximadamente tenían un lapso de cuatro segundos entre cada golpe .

- _Ese sonido no es de un animal, eso es seguro. Quizás sea un leñador, y este podría darme trabajo...Pero intentar acercarme podría ser peligroso._ -Hizo una amarga sonrisa después de pensar por un momento y comenzó a caminar en dirección al sonido. - _No tengo idea de como funcionan las cosas en este mundo, y necesito dinero muy urgentemente. Ponerse en contacto con otras personas y obtener información es por ahora la opción con mayor prioridad._

Trotó levemente siguiendo el ruido, con el pensamiento de que mientras más rápido llegara más rápido podría dormir. El continuo sonido que llegaba a sus oídos se había vuelto claro. Cuando intento escucharlo de nuevo, el sonido también le hizo sentir nostálgico, pero no estaba seguro de haber escuchado antes el sonido de madera siendo cortada más que en la casa de sus abuelos. Sacudió un poco su cabeza antes de volver a continuar caminando río arriba.

Mientras se movía, se permitió disfrutar del bello paisaje de bosque, entonces se dio cuenta de que el sonido había cambiado levemente a la izquierda. Aparentemente, la fuente del sonido no era de la orilla del río, si no que parecía venir de un lugar un poco más adentro del bosque a la izquierda .

Se adentró en el bosque, siguiendo el sonido que le llenaba de curiosidad. Continuó caminando silenciosamente mientras las extrañas libélulas, lagartijas azules, y hongos coloridos (probablemente llenos de droga) adornaban el camino.

-...Cuarenta y nueve,...Cincuenta... -Una inocente voz contaba mientras el cincuentavo golpe había acabado, fue entonces cuando noto el espacio de abertura entre los arboles más adelante se hacía más brillante.- _¿Será la salida del bosque? ¿O es que es la entrada a otro rio?_

Apartó ramas y maleza, y cuando su cara sobresalió de la sombra del bosque, en frente de sus ojos se encontraba una escena que se podía describir como increíble.

A pesar de que el bosque terminaba ahí, no había ninguna villa. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de sentirse decepcionado, mientras miraba boquiabierto.

Había un gran claro circular en el medio del bosque, iluminado por una intensa luz que le daba una atmósfera agradable. También, el suelo que estaba cubierto con musgo verde y dorado era diferente del lugar en el que había estado caminando en el bosque, no había helechos, enredaderas ni pequeños arbustos en lo mas mínimo.

En el centro del claro, su vista se quedó trabada por algo que se levantaba a lo alto.- ¡Sugoi!

¡Era un árbol gigantesco! Todos los arboles que había visto hasta ahora eran arboles de hoja ancha y troncos robustos y nudosos, pero el árbol que se estiraba por todo lo alto en frente de sus ojos era un árbol con hojas mucho más estrechas, con una corteza bastante clara. Al mirar hacia arriba, podía ver como sus ramas se extendían una por encima de las otras por todo el cielo.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era lo que colgaba de las ramas.

-¡Manzanas!

Manzanas grandes y rojas colgaban del árbol, brillando casi bajo una luz celestial. Ahhh...manzanas, el regalo de dios a la humanidad.

-Etto...¿Estas bien?

¿Eh? Salió de su ensoñación, y vio quien había hablado. Su visión, la cual volvió repentinamente a mirar directamente al frente, se topo con la cara de alguien, quien sus pupilas lo miraban asomándose por un lado del tronco. Tragó su aliento,y sobresaltado, dio medio paso atrás antes de terminar cayendo al suelo.

Afortunadamente, parecía que la primer persona con la que se encontró en este mundo no mostraría hostilidad ni precaución, solo inclinaba su cabeza con curiosidad.

Era un par de años mayor que el, delgado, de cabello castaño corto y enmarañado, y ojos verdes. Llevaba una túnica de mangas celeste, unos pantalones color beige y unas botas del mismo color. El usaba las raíces del árbol como banca para sentarse en ellas, y sostenía una manzana en la mano.

Lo que era extraño era su apariencia. A pesar de que el color de su piel era color crema, al mismo tiempo no parecía ser un occidental. Miro a sus ojos color verde oscuro y sus suaves y tiernos rasgos.

En el momento en que vio su rostro, su cabeza...el interior de su alma, sintió un dolor punzante. Ese dolor fue fugaz, y se desvaneció tan rápido como intento atraparlo. Mientras estaba concentrado abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, el chico hablo primero.

-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

Esa entonación un poco extranjera estaba ... perfectamente en español.

Recibió el mismo shock que cuando vio el gran manzano. Y se volvió distraído por un rato. En este lugar, sin importar el cómo luciera, no era Japón, escuchar mi lengua natal en este lugar no era algo que esperara que pasara. One Piece, a pesar de parecer una mescolanza de culturas, era netamente japones. Ese hecho reforzó su creencia de estar en un mundo distinto, aparentemente basado en One Piece.

Una vez que se acostumbro a escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca del chico, quien estaba usando exóticas ropas parecidas a las ropas que se usaban en la Europa medieval, lo sentí bastante surreal, como si hubiera entrado en un film occidental doblado.

Una vez logró despejar sus dudas. Embozó una leve sonrisa y abrió su boca- Ummm...mi nombre es...Robert. Si, Robert Walker. Es un...gusto. -No tenía mucha idea si su presentación había sido adecuada, ya que los japoneses y los españoles se saludaban de distinta manera.- Vengo...de el mar...Realmente no tengo mucha idea de donde vine.

Señalo al este, ya que creía era de donde había partido y donde estaba Ohara. El chico lo miro sorprendido. Después de bajar el objeto redondo que tenía en sus manos, se paro con un ágil movimiento, y entonces apunto a la misma dirección que el.

-Ahí...¿Ilusia? ¿Eres del Reino de Ilusia?

La cara de Robert se tensó, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para responderle.- Eso, erm... tampoco sé de dónde vengo... me encontré a mi mismo tirado dentro de una cueva en una isla desierta cuando desperté...

El chico, aun pareciendo sorprendido, le preguntó mientras seguía mirando su rostro.

-Hmm... no sabes de dónde vienes... ¿Qué hay de la ciudad en la habías estado viviendo...? Recuerdas...¿Algo antes de despertar?

Se quedó en silencio, y se puso a pensar. De repente abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

No...no podía recordarlo. Sus memorias comenzaban a desparecer, lenta pero constantemente. Como...es que...Sacudió la cabeza, y de un pequeño cuaderno en su bolsa, comenzó a escribir datos que le consideraba importantes.

Su nombre, el de sus padres y hermanos, el de sus amigos, sus gustos y...el lugar del que venía...

Después de calmarse, habló con total sinceridad.- A-Ah... no puedo recordar. La única cosa que se es mi nombre...y unas pocas cosas más...cosas sin importancia.

-...Eso es sorprendente...La Mordida de Isha eh. Aunque escuché de ella antes, nunca pensé verla. Esta es la primera vez que la veo.

-¿La Mordida...de Isha?

-Eh, ¿No has escuchado de eso en tu ciudad natal? -Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.- Es lo que mi aldea llama a una persona que un día desaparece repentinamente, mas tarde, repentinamente aparece tirado en un lugar distinto del bosque o en el campo. Dicen que es causado por un curioso reptil cuyo veneno te hace olvidar todo, ya sea de manera instantánea o progresiva, y te hace vagar sin rumbo hasta que desaparece el veneno. Hace muuuucho, una mujer mayor de mi aldea desapareció y hasta ahora nadie a vuelto a verla. Solo encontraron sus huellas saliendo del pueblo hacía el mar.

-Ohhh, es bueno saberlo -Respondió agradecido Robert. ¿Fue eso lo que le paso? ¿Fue mordido por un Isha? Todo se volvía cada vez más sospechoso. Todavía no sabía si esto era un juego, o otra realidad, o simplemente una alucinación. Mientras sus emociones salían disparadas por la pared, empezó a decir cosas más peligrosas .- También... Hay un problema, y quiero salir de aquí de una vez. Pero... no sé cómo hacerlo así que...

Rezó desesperadamente que esto lo hiciera entender la situación, la simpatía mostrada en los ojos verdes del chico mientras asentía y decía- Si, sin saber el camino es normal que te pierdas en el bosque. Pero está bien, si vas hacia el sur desde aquí, encontraras un camino.

No parecía haberlo entendido, pero desistió en preguntarle. Era claro que, tanto si era un juego o no, el no podía saber nada de afuera.- Etto...también quería preguntar si hay un lugar cerca donde pueda hospedarme.

El chico frunció el seño en compasión.- Hmmm, un lugar para quedarse. Dado que esta isla es un poco remota, no suelen venir viajeros más que para comerciar por el día e irse por la noche, así que no hay ningún hostal. Pero... si explicas tus circunstancias, tal vez la Hermana Sara pueda ayudarte y te deje quedarte en la iglesia.

-Ohh, muchas gracias. Es bueno saberlo -Exclamó Robert con una sonrisa. Quizás así podría ahorrarse unas monedas.- Entonces iré hacia la aldea. ¿Esta directamente al sur desde aquí?

Su vista se dirigió a la dirección contraria a la que había venido y ahí avisto un estrecho camino frente a el. Sin embargo, antes de que sus pies pudieran comenzar a moverse, el chico hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda para que me detuviera.

-Ah, espera un momento. Las hermanas pueden ser un poco desconfiadas con los extraños, podría ser complicado explicarles tu situación si solamente llegas ahí solo. Iré contigo y te ayudare a explicar la situación.

El peliazul parpadeo, antes de sonreír y asentir.- Eso me ayudaría bastante, gracias.

Mientras pensaba en qué comería cuando llegara al pueblo, el chico hizo un gesto melancólico.- Ah... Pero, creo que aun no puedo ir, creo... dado que estoy trabajando...

-¿Trabajando?

-Si. Estoy en mi descanso.

Robert vio algo envuelto con telas cerca de los pies del chico, tres objetos de los cuales uno era una manzana, mientras que los otros objetos eran solo una cantimplora de agua hecha de cuero y un trozo redondo de pan, un menú muy simple para un almuerzo .

-Ah, ¿Interrumpí tu comida? -Robert encogió su cuello un poco avergonzado, mientras el chico sonreía tímidamente.

El chico extendió su mano derecha, mientras continuaba.- Si puedes esperar a que termine mi trabajo, te acompañare a que le preguntes a la Hermana Sara que te deje quedar en la iglesia... pero eso sería en unas cuatro horas.

-Oh no, no tengo prisa. Está bien, esperare. Puede que te cause problemas, pero estaré a tu cuidado.

Entonces, una sonrisa más grande que las de antes apareció en el rostro del chico mientras asentía para responderme. - Ya veo, entonces... solo siéntate por ahí un rato. Ah... aun no te he dicho mi nombre.

El chico extendió su mano derecha, mientras continuaba,

-Soy Eyden. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Robert-kun.

Mientras tomaba su fuerte mano, la cual contrastaba con su apariencia delgada, repitió el nombre del chico varias veces en su boca. Era extraño conocer gente nueva, y tomando en cuenta todo lo sucedido, estaba feliz de que fuera alguien de su edad.

El chico que se llamo a si mismo Eyden se movió hacia atrás y se volvió a sentar en la base del gran árbol, antes de tomar la pieza de pan redondo de la tela y ofrecerle un poco al peliazul.

-N-No, no puedo... -Apuradamente movió sus manos, pero el chico no mostraba ningún signo de retirar la oferta. Su estomago, en cambio, resonaba y aceptaba claramente la oferta de Eyden.

-Robert-kun debes estar hambriento, ¿No es así? No has comido nada aún, ¿Verdad? -Justo como él había dicho, sin querer apoyo su mano contra su abdomen para suprimir su abrumadora hambre. Aunque el agua del rio sabía muy bien, no podía decir que se había llenado con eso.

-No... pero... -Podía recordar una de las varias lecciones de su madre. " _¡Es malo pedir comida a otros!"_

Seguía absteniéndose, pero su mano acerco mas el pan haciendo que aceptara. El chico, Eyden, sonrió y se encogió de hombros. - Está bien. Aunque haya dicho que quería comer, la verdad, es que no me gusta mucho esto de cualquier forma.

Se quedó bien unos momentos del pan, antes de sonreír alegremente.-...Entonces aceptare con mucho gusto. Para ser honesto, estoy tan hambriento que podría colapsar en cualquier momento.

-Eso era lo que pensaba -dijo Eyden, mientras reía y se que estaban siendo mostrados en el sentaba en la raíz enfrente de mí, entonces Robert agregó.

-Y también, solo 'Robert' está bien.

-¿Oh? Entonces tu también solo llámame Eyden...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Entonces...Itadakimasu.

Puso el pan dentro de su boca tan pronto como termino de decir esa frase que había escuchado varias veces, pero la dureza del pan hizo que sus ojos se oscurecieran. Sin embargo, no podía escupirlo tampoco, así que lo mordió forzosamente y le arrancó un pedazo.

Era similar o tal vez más duro que el todo el pan de grano que trajo su hermana mayor, cuya imagen se hacía cada vez más borrosa. El hambre en el hizo que moviera su quijada para masticar la cosa que estaba innecesariamente crujiente, aunque su sabor era pasable. - _Con algo de mantequilla, o una rebanada de queso... no, con solo hornearlo un poco más estaría mucho mejor. -_ Mientras pensaba en varias cosas ingratas, Eyden, quien también había fruncido el seño mientras mordía el pan, dijo mientras mostraba una amarga sonrisa.

-No es muy bueno, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.-N.. no, no es así.

Con una pequeña risa, negó con la cabeza.- Está bien, no es necesario que te esfuerces. Por lo general los compro en la Panadería en la villa antes de irme, pero cuando salgo temprano en la mañana, sólo tienen a la venta el pan que sobró de ayer. Al mediodía, tampoco tengo tiempo suficiente para regresar al pueblo...

-Eh... Entonces sería mejor traer una lonchera de la casa...¿No? Son muy prácticas -Apenas y podía recordar las loncheras que le hacía su madre, cosas pequeñas que se mantenían en su memoria.

En palabras simples, Eyden bajó la mirada con el pan en la cargaba con la marca de los que mantenían la mano. Robert se encogió de hombros, inseguro de si se había dirigido a él de forma grosera, por suerte, él pronto levantó la cara y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, son muy prácticas. Hace muuucho tiempo... al mediodía, aquí había una persona que traía una lonchera. Pero ahora... -Las pupilas verdes temblaron, llenas de un gran sentimiento de pérdida, en ese momento, Robert inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante.

-Esa persona... ¿qué le sucedió...? -Después que preguntó, Eyden miró hacia la copa de los árboles arriba de su cabeza en silencio por un momento, y luego movió lentamente sus labios.

-... Mi amiga de la infancia. La chica, que tiene mi misma edad... nosotros siempre jugábamos juntos desde la mañana hasta el atardecer desde que éramos niños. Incluso después de que aceptara este trabajo, ella aún seguía trayendo la lonchera acá a diario... Pero... hace seis años...durante mi undécimo verano, vino un barco de la Marina a hacer su "Reclutamiento Mundial". Se llevaron a varios niños entre ellos, estaba ella...

Robert se quedó en silencio alentándolo a continuar.

-Fue... mi culpa. Ella vio como se llevaban a un amigo nuestro, y salto a evitar que se lo llevaran. Jeje, incluso le dio una cachetada al Marine, ella tenía un gran temperamento. Pero...ese tipo...solo se rió y le colocó unos grilletes. Dijo que tenía carácter, que la llevarían a la central, donde la convertirían en una noble Marine, ya que tenía mucho potencial...

Trituró el pan a medio comer en su mano derecha.- Yo...quería ayudarla. El Marine dijo que negarse al entrenamiento no era una opción, que pasara lo que pasara ella terminaría siendo una Marine, así que pensé que... estaba bien si él me llevaba con ella, y planeé usar el hacha para atacarlo... pero... mis manos... mis pies... No podía moverlos. Todo lo que hice fue simplemente... ver que se la llevaban... sin decir nada...

Su cara estaba desprovista de expresión alguna mientras miraba hacia el cielo por un momento, pero poco después, una leve sonrisa de desaprobación apareció en sus labios. Después lanzó el pan molido en su boca y lo masticó mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-...¿Sabes qué le paso?

Eyden sacudió levemente la cabeza.- Dijo que la ejecutarían si se negaba, y su padre nos dijo que con su comportamiento posiblemente ya esté muerta...Pero Robert, yo creo que sigue viva, en algún lugar del mundo -Continuo mientras alzaba la vista.- Katsue... definitivamente está viva, tal vez como una Marine, o llevando una vida normal. Sé que ella esta en algún lado, estoy seguro de ello.

Después de tragarse el último pedazo de pan, le preguntó curioso a Eyden mientras veía las nubes.- Entonces...¿No quieres ir a buscarla? Puede...que si sales al mar...te la encuentres...

Sus palabras consiguieron una reacción inesperada en Eyden.

El chico de cabello castaño claro lo miró distraídamente a la cara por varios segundos y al poco rato, susurró "Impensable".

-El mar es muy grande...y los Marine usualmente se encuentran cazando Piratas en Grand Line...aun si me hiciera a la mar y la buscara...Hay muy pocas posibilidades de encontrarla...

-Entonces... sólo hagamos algunos preparativos adecuados para un largo viaje...Tengo un barco pequeño...si quieres...

Negó con la cabeza.- Tengo responsabilidades, un trabajo que cumplir. En mi aldea, abandonar ese trabajo e ir de viaje es algo que no se suele hacer. Es...como una especie de tradición. Hasta ahora, nadie ha abandonado una tarea. Y yo...no pienso ser el primero.

Al terminar de hablar, le pasó la cantimplora de cuero a Robert. El la recibió y le quitó el tapón de corcho después de agradecerle. Entonces se la llevó a la boca y bebió el líquido, que no estaba frío pero tenía una fragancia, como si fuera una mezcla de limón y hierbas. Después de tres tragos le devolvió la cantimplora a Eyden.

Sonrió ligeramente, antes de hablar.- Gracias por la comida. Pero lamento haber comido la mitad de tu almuerzo.

-No, no te preocupes. Estoy bastante aburrido de ese pan de todos modos. -El respondió con una sonrisa muy natural mientras recogía rápidamente el envoltorio del almuerzo.

-Entonces, perdón pero tan sólo hay que esperar por un momento. Hasta que termine mi trabajo de la tarde. -Eyden dijo eso cuando se levantó con un movimiento ágil, entonces Robert pregunto,

-Ahora que lo mencionaste, tu trabajo...,¿Cuál es?

-Ah, verdad... no puedes ver desde allá. -Eyden sonrió de nuevo mientras le hacía señas. Robert inclinó la cabeza cuando se levantó y caminó alrededor del tronco del gran árbol detrás de él.

-¡¿Nanii?!

En el tronco del inmenso árbol, que era de un color semejante al del pantalón de Eyden, había un corte de treinta por ciento o más en su diámetro, alrededor de metro de profundidad. La madera blanca en el interior tenía restos blanquecinos, las capas gruesas de los anillos anuales de los árboles eran brillantes como el metal.

Miró hacia abajo desde el corte, hasta el hacha colocada contra el tronco. Aunque su forma simple de un solo filo no era usada para la batalla, la hoja muy larga del hacha y el mango largo eran ambos hechos del mismo material negro brillante. Mientras miraba su misterioso resplandor, como si fuera un acabado mate de acero inoxidable, de alguna forma sentí que fue tallado de una sola pieza de la materia prima.

Eyden con su mano derecha tomó el hacha por el mango amarrado con cuero blanco brillante, y la cargó en su hombro. Entonces caminó hasta el borde izquierdo del corte de medio metro, separó las piernas, bajó la cintura, y apretó fuertemente sus manos en la empuñadura.

El delgado cuerpo inclinado, con el hacha, que fue retirada muy hacia atrás, tomó un momento para reunir el impulso antes de romper bruscamente el aire. La hoja, que parecía pesada, golpeó limpiamente el centro del corte, *GAAN*. Un claro sonido agudo metálico reverberó.- _¡Ese el sonido! Ya sabía yo que era el sonido de talar la madera. Jajaja. ¡I am the Pro!_

Mientras Robert se deleitaba con saber que había acertado, Eyden siguió con su trabajo balanceando su hacha de manera bastante fluida, obviamente gracias a la intensa práctica que debía haber tenido. Pasaron unos 15 minutos, cincuenta veces el hacha golpeaba a un ritmo de cuatro segundos, y después del golpe final, Eyden retiró el hacha del profundo corte y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Recargó la herramienta contra el tronco y se sentó arriba de una raíz cercana. Las gotas de sudor en su frente brillaban mientas recuperaba el aliento. Mientras lo miraba, Robert pensaba que balancear el hacha debía ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Esperó a que se recuperara antes de preguntarle.- Así que el trabajo de Eyden... es decir, ¿Es ser leñador? ¿Es cortar los árboles en el bosque?

Eyden soltó una breve risa y negó con la cabeza.- Sí, bueno... puede decirse eso. Pero el árbol que he estado tratando de cortar durante siete años es éste.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Tan difícil es?

-Este árbol es especial, ya que un tipo con una Akuma no Mi que controla la vegetación vino y volcó todo su poder en este manzano. Debido a eso, la gente de mi aldea lo llama Árbol Maligno. No sé todas las razones, pero creo que era un Pirata.

-¿Árbol...Maligno?

Eyden comprensivamente le sonrió, mientras Robert dudaba, señaló directamente la parte de arriba de la copa del árbol lejos en lo alto. - La razón por la que lo llaman así es porque absorbe todas las bendiciones de la tierra, y evita que otros árboles puedan crecer aquí. De hecho, es por eso que solo hay musgo, y los árboles dentro del rango de su sombra no pueden crecer más alto tampoco. Los poderes de las Akuma no Mi son bastante temibles, sin lugar a dudas.

-Ohhh, y no pueden...no se...¿Dejarlo en paz? -Preguntó Robert viendo el árbol- No le hace daño a nadie, y además...¡Da manzanas!

Eyden asintió, al parecer estando de acuerdo.- Si, quizás no le haga daño a nadie, y sus manzanas son muy buenas, pero los adultos de la villa quieren expandir los campos de trigo hasta este bosque. Pero es inútil mientras este árbol siga en pie. Así que ellos quieren cortarlo, pero como es de esperar del árbol maligno, su tronco es terriblemente duro por culpa de su origen. Si se usa un hacha normal, su hoja podría romperse y ya no se podría usar ni para un solo golpe. Por eso, ellos gastaron una gran cantidad de dinero en esta hacha, que fue hecha con Kairoseki, una piedra que repele el poder de las Akuma no Mi, a la Marine, y le asignaron el «Deber de tala» a alguien que mantenga la tala aquí a diario. Y ese sería yo.

La mirada de Robert osciló entre Eyden, quien dijo eso de manera despreocupada, y el corte de un cuarto en el gran árbol. - _Quién diría que la Marine podría hacer algo como esto. Supongo que hay personas buenas en esa organización corrupta._ Eso significa, que en los últimos siete años pasaste cada día intentando cortar este árbol, y sólo lograste esto en ese tiempo?

Eyden se rasco la nuca con una mueca.- Bueno...eso podría decirse. Pero en realidad, yo soy solo el Séptimo con esta tarea. Hace ya cien años que mi pueblo lleva cortando este árbol día tras día, ya que este árbol absorbe la vitalidad del bosque para restaurarse. Quizás, el progreso cuando yo sea un anciano y pase el hacha a la octava generación podría ser... -Usó ambas manos para hacer un espacio de unos veinticinco centímetros de ancho. - Esto como mucho, supongo.

Eso dejo boquiabierto a Robert. ¿Tan por un fucking árbol? ¿Qué tan poderosas podían ser las Akuma no Mi? Y más importante, ¡¿Por qué la suya debía ser defectuosa?!

-Etto, ¿Podrías dejarme intentarlo por un rato?

-¿Eh?

-Um, me comí la mitad de tu almuerzo. Así que debería usar mis músculos para ayudarte con la mitad de tu trabajo, ¿No? Es lo justo.

Probablemente era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía ayuda en su trabajo, ya que Eyden tenía la boca un poco abierta, pero poco después respondió vacilante.- Hmm... bueno, si lo deseas... bueno, esto es inesperadamente difícil. Al principio ni siquiera podía golpear en el lugar correcto.

Robert sonrió ampliamente y agarró firmemente el hacha. Fue solo gracias a sus nuevos músculos que esta no cayó al suelo, pero aun así le costaba un poco manejarla.- No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Imitó la posición de Eyden, separó sus piernas y bajó la cintura. Hizo fuerza, y descargó un potente golpe al tronco del árbol.

*THUNK*, con un ruido sordo, la hoja del hacha golpeó en el centro del corte. Chispas anaranjadas se esparcieron mientras un violento choque arremetió contra las manos de Robert. No pudo soportarlo y dejo caer el hacha, antes de colocar ambas muñecas, que estaban entumecidas hasta el hueso, entre sus pies- Ay, ay, ay

 _-¿Quién se cree? Mirándome como a quien ni siquiera podía dar un solo golpe -_ Robert podía sentir la burla en Eyden, y escuchar sus risas 'Ajajaja...' aunque lo hacía disimuladamente, ¡No es bueno que lo hiciera!. Cuando le devolvió su mirada llena de reprobación, 'Perdón', él lo señaló con su mano derecha, pero todavía seguía riéndose.

 _ **¡SSSSSS! ¡KIRIRIRIRI!**_

Sus risas/quejas se vieron interrumpidas al ver impresionados como el tronco despedía chispas y resonaba como si estuviera siendo atacado con una motosierra. Eyden retiró el hacha, que había quedado encajada, y vio el resultado.

Unos 5 milímetros habían desaparecido del árbol con un solo golpe. Algo totalmente imposible para un joven de su edad sin experiencia en talar árboles, o siquiera emplear una herramienta.

-W-woah, no sé como lo hiciste, pero lo hiciste muy bien Robert. Creo que...es lo que se hace en unas cuantas horas de trabajo -Dijo Eyden sorprendido observando la hendidura con ojo crítico.

-Yo tampoco lo sé -Musitó Robert igual de sorprendido con las manos entumecidas. Entonces recordó algo y alzó sus manos al cielo con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Ya se! ¡Esa fruta no era tan defectuosa! ¡Yeah!

Eyden ladeo la cabeza confundido.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Robert sudo frio al saber que había dicho algo que no debía. Ahora solo podía contarle la verdad.- Etto...yo comí una Akuma no Mi...pero no sabía bien cual poder me daría. No me sentía diferente, pero ahora...-Señaló el árbol- Me mostró algo. Parece que me permite afectar a los objetos que fueron creados con otras Akuma no Mis.

Eyden se mostró muy sorprendido- ¿Eso es posible?

-No lo sé. Pero parece que así es...lo siento por no habértelo contado.

El negó con la cabeza y sonrió.- No, no. No importa. Tenías tus razones. Pero creo que ese no es su único poder.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, antes de Robert hablara con cierto bochorno.-...No tenias que reírte tanto...

-Jajaja... no, lo siento, lo siento. Robert, no tenías que usar fuerza en tus hombros y cintura. Tienes que hacer fuerza con tu cuerpo entero... um, cómo te lo explico...

Hay quedó el par, discutiendo sobre cómo se tala un árbol. En sus rostros había una gran sonrisa, pues habían encontrado ambos un nuevo amigo. Sin dudas, la suerte le sonreía a ese vago dormilón.


End file.
